Hoffnung gibt es nicht
by Amunet
Summary: Abgeschlossen! Harry sinniert über sein Leben und erzählt ein bisschen über seine Beziehung zu einem Muggel namens Sefie, der ermordet wurde. Davon wie er mit Draco zusammen kam und weshalb sein Leben nach dem Auftauchen von neuen Todessern, die einem


**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Hoffnung gibt es nicht...

**Story:** Harry sinniert über sein Leben und erzählt ein bisschen über seine Beziehung zu einem Muggel namens Sefie, der ermordet wurde. Davon wie er mit Draco zusammen kam und weshalb sein Leben nach dem Auftauchen von neuen Todessern, die einem neuen dunklen Lord folgen, aus den Fugen gerät. Was seine Entführung damit zu tun hat und ob es Hoffnung gibt oder nicht.

**Paaring:** Harry X Sefie, Harry X Draco; Und ein Überraschungspaar! **:P**

**Warnung**: Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - in diesem Fall nicht so ausführlich wie von mir gewohnt) Depri und ein SadEnd (???)

**Widmung:** Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner lieben Betaleserin Hilda, weil sie einfach die Beste ist und weil ich sie mit meinen ständigen Fehlern noch in den Wahnsinn treibe. Gomen Hilda

**Hoffnung gibt es nicht... **

Es war alles wie ein Traum. Meine Beziehung zu Sefie (einem Muggel) war so wundervoll und schön, dass es mir wie ein Traum erschien. Wir hatten uns ein halbes Jahr nach meinem Abschluss von Hogwarts und ein dreiviertel Jahr nach dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort kennen gelernt. Meiner Homosexualität war ich mir schon lange bewusst, doch erst als er mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren und seinen dunkelbraunen, funkelnden Augen in mein Leben trat, wusste ich, es gibt kein zurück. Unsere ersten Küsse waren schüchtern, aber voller Liebe. Sefie war so sanftmütig, wie ich noch nie einen Menschen gesehen hatte. Immer wusste er auf mein Temperament mit seiner Sanftmut zu reagieren. Nie konnte ich lange böse auf ihn sein. Und irgendwann begann ich mich für meine Wutanfälle sogar zu schämen. Ich wurde ausgeglichener und ruhiger in meiner Art. Und zum ersten Mal seit ewig langer Zeit war ich glücklich, richtig glücklich.

Doch ich hätte es wissen müssen. Alles Gute endet eines Tages. Und so erfüllend diese Beziehung für mich war, so unbefriedigend muss sie für Sefie gewesen sein. Denn eines Tages eröffnete er mir plötzlich und völlig unerwartet, dass er mich verlassen würde. In diesem Augenblick, da meine Welt zusammenbrach, konnte ich ihm noch nicht einmal sagen, was er mir damit antat. Schweigend und mit Tränen in den Augen, stand ich im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete wie er seinen Koffer nahm und durch die Tür verschwand. Anfangs dachte ich es wäre nur ein böser Scherz und er würde wieder zurückkommen, weil er erkannte, was er an mir hatte, doch als ich nach einer Woche keinen Laut von Sefie gehört hatte, drang die Erkenntnis in mein Bewusstsein – er hatte mich verlassen.

Abermals vergingen einige Tage und in meinem Schmerz, lenkte ich mich mit Muggelnachrichten ab. Wie sehr wünschte ich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Ein Foto von Sefie war auf der Titelseite einer dieser Tageszeitungen, die Überschrift „Brutaler Mord" stand darüber. Seine schönen Gesichtszüge waren entstellt. Überall war Blut und es war der grässlichste Anblick, den ich bis dato gesehen hatte. Ein Weinkrampf überkam mich, ein Weinkrampf und Zweifel. In dem Artikel, den ich fern von Vernunft und Verstand las, hieß es, dass Sefie zum Zeitpunkt seines Fundes schon eine Woche tot war. Was wenn er doch noch zurück zu mir gefunden hätte? Was wenn er mich doch geliebt hatte? Nach dem fassungslosen Schmerz, kam die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wie konnte ich meine Seelenqual besiegen, wenn das Objekt meiner kompletten Gefühlswelt tot und regungslos im Grabe lag? Ich versank in Selbstmitleid.

Knappe drei Wochen nach Sefie's Beerdigung, bei der ich neben dem Pfarrer der einzige Trauergast war, traf ich auf ihn. Er hatte sich in der Zeit seit Hogwarts kaum verändert. Seine Gestalt war groß und schlank, jedoch nicht zu schlank. Sein Gesicht war stolz und von eben jener aristokratischen Gesichtsstruktur, die mir zu Schulzeiten immer den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Und erst sein Charakter! Nein, Draco Malfoy hatte sich keinen Deut verändert. Natürlich war auch er reifer und älter geworden, doch im Grunde war er noch der Gleiche. Mit seiner spöttischen und schleppenden Stimme lud er mich zu einem Trink ein und ich weiß nicht, vielleicht aus Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft oder aus dem Bedürfnis heraus Neuigkeiten aus der Zaubererwelt zu erfahren, ging ich mit.

Wir erzählten und wir tranken viel. Natürlich konnten wir uns nicht verkneifen uns gegenseitig verbal niederzumachen, doch im Großen und Ganzen war unsere Unterhaltung recht friedlich. Der Alkohol, den wir im „Tropfenden Kessel" zu uns nahmen, lockerte unsere über so viele Jahre gepflegte Feindschaft. Und für mich war es faszinierend zu sehen, dass hinter der kühlen Maske von Draco Malfoy, ein recht amüsanter Mensch steckte. Irgendwann kamen wir auch auf das Thema „Todesser". Es war für mich eine regelrechte Überraschung als ich während unseres Gespräches feststellte, dass Draco seinem Vater nicht gefolgt war. Er erzählte mir, dass man einigen anderen Slytherins wie z.B. Pansy Parkinson einige unschöne Dinge nachweisen konnte. Bei ihm selbst gab es außer dem nahe liegendem Verdacht, eben wegen seinem Vater der zum Tode verurteilt worden war, keine Hinweise auf Eigenaktivitäten. Draco war sauber, nicht netter, aber sauber.

Unsere Gespräche reichten bis in die tiefste Nacht, so dass ich den letzten Zug verpasste. Mit dem „fahrenden Ritter" wollte ich nicht Heim in den kleinen Londonervorort gelangen, da mir die Zaubererwelt seit dem Ende Voldemorts etwas suspekt erschien und ich die Muggelwelt nicht mit der Zaubererwelt vermischen mochte. Nach dem finalen Kampf, bei dem ich fast mein Leben verloren hatte, hatte kaum noch einer nach mir gefragt und das war mir eigentlich recht gewesen. Was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gebraucht hatte war Frieden – es war damals so vieles geschehen...

Draco hatte mir angeboten, mit ihm ein Zimmer zu teilen. Für was hatte der „Tropfende Kessel" sonst Zimmer zur Vermietung? Oh, wir hätten auch zwei Einzelzimmer nehmen können, doch nachdem ich knapp bei Kasse und Draco nicht unnötig auf den Taschen liegen wollte, erklärte ich mich nach einigem Zögern einverstanden. Es war bereits morgens gegen drei, als wir die Treppe hoch torkelten. Draco, der sich noch besser unter Kontrolle hatte wie ich, stützte mich beim Laufen so gut es ging. Sein Parfüm, das nach einer Meeresbrise roch, benebelte meinen alkoholgeschwängerten Verstand noch mehr. Ich muss zugeben, sein Geruch, seine Nähe und die Wärme, die seine großen Hände in mir ausbreiteten, erregten mich. Wie gerne hätte ich ihn geküsst, doch egal wie betrunken ich war, ich hatte kein Wort ihm gegenüber von meiner Sexuellengesinnung gesagt und würde mich bestimmt auch nicht dazu verleiten lassen, dieser schändlichen Neigung nachzugeben. Aus Hogwartszeiten wusste ich noch von seinen unzähligen Affären mit Schülerinnen aus allen Häusern. Draco Malfoy war der am besten aussehende Junggeselle der Schule gewesen.

Wir waren noch nicht richtig in der Tür drinnen, als er mich plötzlich packte und brutal an die Wand drückte. Verwirrt und etwas schwindlig im Kopf, wollte ich ihn schon fragen, was der Scheiß sollte, da presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis ich den Kuss genauso heiß erwiderte, wie er ihn begonnen hatte. Unsere Berührungen waren grob, gierig und hastig. Ich dachte nicht nach über das was ich tat. Einem menschlichen Urinstinkt folgend, handelte ich einfach und Draco erging es bestimmt nicht anders. Seine Hände fummelten hektisch an meinem Gürtel und kurz später an meinem Reißverschluss. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, gingen auch meine Hände auf Wanderschaft, taten es Draco gleich. Ich war überrascht davon wie hart er schon war. Mein Stöhnen zeigte ihm, wie sehr mir gefiel was ich gefunden hatte. Er biss mir in die Lippen. „Potter, ich kann nicht mehr warten. Ich will dich jetzt!" Ruckartig drehte er mich um und presste meinen Oberkörper fest gegen die Wand, zerrte mir die Hose vom Körper und spreizte meine Schenkel und ehe ich mir bewusst wurde, was der ehemalige Slytherin mit mir vorhatte, spürte ich sein Glied schon an meinem Eingang. Ein Keuchen entfuhr meiner Kehle. Kurz flackerte Angst in mir auf. In der Beziehung mit Sefie, war es immer ich gewesen, der den aktiven Part übernommen hatte und jetzt auf einmal so dominiert zu werden, erschreckte mich. Doch kein Laut des Widerstands kam über meine Lippen und dann zerriss dieses harte, pochende Stück Fleisch mein Innerstes. Es schmerzte, tat weh und war so unglaublich erregend, dass es nur weniger Stöße bedurfte und ich wand mich lustvoll zitternd unter Draco. Eine Talfahrt aus Lust und Erregung hatte begonnen. Draco demonstrierte mir auf unglaubliche Weise die Vorzüge, die man hatte, wenn man mit dem Slytherinprinzen schlief. Wir hatten Sex im Stehen, auf der Kommode, auf dem Boden und im Bett. Und obwohl ich mit Sefie einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt hatte, war ich erstaunt über Draco's Einfallsreichtum. Unsere Liebesspiele gingen von hart und heftig zu zart und zärtlich über, dann kam eine neckische Phase und letztendlich kam das auslaugende Finale, nachdem wir zu Tode erschöpft einschliefen.

Der Tag darauf, brachte für mich in mehrerlei Hinsicht Erkenntnis. Erstens ich hatte mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen. Zweitens Draco Malfoy war genauso schwul wie ich. Drittens ich hatte mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen und es war der erfüllendste Sex meines ganzen Lebens gewesen! Als ich am nächsten Morgen aus meinem komatösen Schlaf erwachte, befand sich Draco im angrenzenden Badezimmer und duschte. Um der unangenehmen Situation, wieder auf Draco zu treffen, zu entgehen, zog ich mich leise an und wollte schon durch die Tür entschlüpfen, als ich am Arm herumgerissen wurde.

„Potter, was denkst du hier zu tun?" Oh wie sehr ich genau diesen Tonfall hasste!

„Ich gehe."

„Weshalb?" Errötend und schämend, stotterte ich vor mich hin. Was zum Teufel sollte ich ihm sagen? Das ich vor ihm und meinen verwirrenden Gefühlen floh? Seit ich mit dem Schlafen aufgehört hatte, war da dieses nervtötende Flattern in meinem Bauch sobald ich an ihn dachte und ich dachte immerzu an ihn.

„Potter", seine Stimme war plötzlich verlockend wie hauchdünne Seide, die über einen nackten Körper streichelte, „hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

„Doch", wisperte ich. Mein Blutdruck fuhr Achterbahn. Mein Herz raste und ich wollte nur noch in diesen blau-grauen Augen versinken.

„Dann bleib hier...," raunte er heißer und streifte mit seinen Lippen flüchtig die meinen. Ein Wimmern, dass fast schon ein Winseln war, entfleuchte mir. Bei Merlin, wann war Draco mir so gefährlich nahe gekommen? Sein Oberkörper berührte meinen und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie mein Widerstand schmolz, sich in Luft auflöste und verpuffte. Er küsste mich und hilflos vor Verlangen gab ich mich ihm hin. Das letzte, was ich vor meiner totalen Kapitulation hörte, war, wie das schmale, weiße Handtuch von seinen Hüften rutschte...

**oooOooo**

Am Anfang war unsere Beziehung fast ausschließlich sexueller Natur, doch nach und nach lernten wir uns als menschliche Wesen kennen und stellten überrascht fest, dass wir uns ähnlicher waren, als wir dachten. Doch erst ein paar Monate später, nachdem sich unsere Bindung etwas gefestigt hatte, traute ich mich Ron und Hermine (mit denen ich wieder Kontakt aufgebaut hatte) von Draco und mir zu erzählen. Sie waren erstaunlich verständnisvoll. Sogar Ron schien keine größeren Probleme mit der Wahl meines neuen Partners zu haben. Der Krieg hatte uns alle wohl verändert. Frühere, kindlichere Streiche und Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Heute war man glücklich, wenn man unter den Lebenden weilen konnte. Zu viele waren im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort gestorben. Um mich an die Qualen der Opfer erinnern zu müssen, brauchte ich nur an Fred zu denken, der seit der Ermordung von George, bei der er anwesend gewesen war, im traumatisierten Zustand vor sich hin vegetierte. Ganz selten erwachte Fred aus diesem Stadium geistigem Verfall und wenn dies geschah, glaubte er dass George noch lebte. Niemand, noch nicht einmal Mrs. Weasley, sagte ihm die Wahrheit. Jedesmal verdrängte sie ihre Tränen und flüsterte „George kommt bald." Und manchmal hielt sie ihm einen Spiegel vors Gesicht und Fred lächelte, zufrieden seinen Bruder gesehen zu haben. Wir hatten den Krieg gewonnen und doch verloren – es gab viel zu viele Verluste. Viel zu viele...

Nach nur einem halben Jahr räumte ich meine kleine Wohnung aus und zog zu Draco nach Malfoy Manor. Auch wenn das Haus viele negative Erinnerungen für meinen Freund hatte, so konnte er dieses Gebäude nicht verkaufen. Dies war der Ort, der seine Herkunft bedeutete. Hier war seine Mutter gestorben und hier hatten unzählige Generationen Malfoys regiert. Sein Familienstolz war ungebrochen, egal was andere Zauberer und Hexen von ihm und seiner Sippe hielten. Er war ein Malfoy und stolz darauf. Eine meiner ersten Tätigkeiten als „Hausdame", wie Draco mich gelegentlich nannte, um einen Streit zu provozieren, war die komplette Renovierung des Gemäuers. Lucius hatte den düsteren Look bevorzugt und ich tat mein Bestes, um das Haus freundlicher einzurichten. Die dunklen Möbel wichen hellen, die dicken, festen Samtvorhänge in dunkelgrün verschwanden und an ihrer Stelle wurden, pastellgrüne Leinenvorhänge aufgehängt. Ich gab mir mehr Mühe als Draco von mir verlangte, doch da ich der Arbeitslose von uns Zweien war und Malfoy Manor seinen Stil und seine Seele lassen wollte, brachte ich es nicht übers Herz, Maler und Zauberer Innenausstatter zu bestellen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ich bemerkte es erst sehr spät, dass Draco's Arbeit im Ministerium immer anstrengender und länger wurde. Als ich ihn dann endlich fragte, was denn so wichtig sei, dass er mich vernachlässigte, wollte er mir erst kein Wort sagen. Ich musste mein ganzes Geschick einbringen, damit er mir verriet, was er seit Monaten vor mir verbarg. Ein neuer Gefahrenherd war aufgebrochen. Voldemort war zwar tot, doch offensichtlich mussten einige seiner Anhänger entkommen sein und hielten die Menschenwelt mit einer Serie mysteriöser Gewaltmorde in Atem.

Ich fragte Draco nicht mehr, was im Ministerium geschah. Meine psychischen Wunden waren wieder aufgebrochen. Die Ängste, die nach dem Tod von Sirius über mich hereingebrochen waren, drohten mich erneut zu ersticken. Meine Narbe begann zu schmerzen. Jedoch erst als Draco mich vor Pein gekrümmt auf dem Boden, unseres Schlafzimmers fand, ging ich zum Arzt. Der Heiler konnte nicht feststellen, weshalb mein Stigma wieder schmerzte, meinte aber (da Voldemort tot war) dass es keine weitere Bedeutung haben müsste und verschrieb mir schmerzstillende Salben. Die Qual hörte nicht auf. In immer öfteren Attacken brach der Schmerz über mich herein. Welle für Welle, nahm die Intensivität des Brennen und Pochens zu. Schließlich fand Draco in einem uralten und mehrere Jahrhundertealten Buch aus dem ehemaligen Besitz seines Vaters, etwas, das uns Hoffnung auf die Besserung meiner Verfassung gab. Dort stand, dass Fluchnarben oftmals Traumata zurückließen und dass der Besitzer unter psychischem Druck, wie z.B. Schuldgefühle, mit einem Ausbruch des Traumas rechnen konnte. Damit das Trauma geheilt werden konnte, sollte man sich in eine absolut stressfreie Umgebung begeben und eine spirituelle Reinigung von Körper und Geist über sich ergehen lassen. Nach etwas Forschen, hatte Draco tatsächlich Spezialisten dieses Gebietes gefunden. Es gab ein Heilklinikum in den deutschen Alpen und auch wenn die Behandlung äußerst kostspielig war und ich mehr als drei Wochen von Draco getrennt sein musste, wollte ich es riskieren. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Und Draco würde mich bestimmt auch nicht vermissen, denn immerhin hatte er gegen die Terroristen anzukämpfen. Ich hoffte nur, dass ihn niemand verletzte, denn einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag wie diesen könnte ich kaum verkraften.

So kam es, dass ich an einem tristen Frühlingstag in das Taxi stieg, dass mich zum Londoner Flughafen bringen sollte. Der Muggelfahrer schaute mich nicht gerade freundlich an, als er sah, was ich alles an Gepäck dabei hatte. Zwei Koffer, einen Handrucksack und den Käfig mit Hedwig. Ein wenig erinnerte mich die Situation an meine Reisen nach Hogwarts. Eventuell würde Draco noch dieses Jahr mit mir zu dem alten Schloss fahren, er wollte eh schon länger Professor Snape besuchen gehen. Snape und Draco waren nach ihrer Schulzeit zu guten Freunden geworden. Vielleicht sah Draco eine Art Ersatzvater in Snape und Snape in Draco einen Sohnersatz. Das große Geheimnis, welches Severus Snape an Dumbledore gebunden hatte, war der Schutz von Severus Sohn gewesen. Doch all die Mühe und sämtliche Beziehungen, die der damalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts, im Laufe der Jahre für Snape's Sohn aufgewendet hatte, waren vergebens gewesen. Voldemort war es gelungen Snape's Erben aufzuspüren und er vernichtete ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht - Die Strafe für den Verräter.

Die Fahrt mit dem Taxi verging rasch und am Flughafen, fiel ich mit meinem Gepäck nicht sonderlich auf. Hedwig war still. Hier gab es mehr Menschen, als am Bahnhof und der Lärm und das Gepiepse der Maschinen machten ihr Angst. Ich konnte das gut verstehen, mir ging es nicht anders. Hatte ich nicht die letzten Jahre ziemlich zurückgezogen gelebt? Hatte nicht erst Draco mich aus meiner freiwilligen Isolation gerissen? Mit meinem Gepäck ging ich in Richtung Schalter, doch ich kam nicht weit. Plötzlich standen zwei Zauberer mit schwarzen Masken vor mir, packten mich an meinen Armen, murmelten einen Zauber der meinen Körper in ein fahles Licht hüllte und wir schwanden mit einem Plopp.

**oooOooo**

Ich erwachte mit starken Kopfschmerzen. Zuerst hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo ich war und weshalb ich mich an dem unbekannten Ort befand, doch schlagartig fiel es mir wieder ein – ich wurde Entführt! Matt erinnerte ich mich an den Raum, in dem meine Entführer und ich apparierten. Da war ein Kamin gewesen und über dem Kamin war eine Schlange. Ja, eine schwarze Schlange mit roten Augen, doch bevor ich mich weiter umsehen konnte, hatte ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen und musste wohl mein Bewusstsein verloren haben. Und als ich dann erwachte, lag ich auf einem großen Bett in einem kunstvoll ausgestatteten Zimmer. Offensichtlich verfügte der neue Anführer der Todesser, denn ich war mir sicher, was die maskierten Zauberer gewesen waren, über genügend finanzielle Mittel, um selbst seinen Gefangenen solch einen Luxus zugedeihen zu lassen. Mir sollte das egal sein, ich wollte nur weg von hier. Zuerst versuchte ich aus meinem goldenen Käfig zu disapparieren, was mir jedoch misslang, ich hätte mir ja auch denken können, dass ein magischer Bann angebracht war. Danach tastete ich nach meinem Zauberstab, den ich wie immer in meiner hinteren Hosentasche trug, selbstverständlich hatte man mir diesen abgenommen. Ärgerlich ging ich zur Tür und zog mit aller Kraft am Griff. Überrascht, weil die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war, wie ich angenommen hatte, stolperte ich zurück und fiel auf meinen Po.

„Guten Tag, Harry."

Geschockter, als ich je sein gekonnt hätte, blickte ich in mir so sehr vertraute Augen. Wirre, zusammenhangslose Worte murmelnd, wich ich (mich noch immer auf dem Boden befindend) zurück. Mein Blick blieb fassungslos an meinem Gegenüber hängen. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Warum war er hier? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Kein Schmerz und kein Gefühl drangen mehr zu mir durch. Alles, was mein „Ich" ausmachte, war zu einer butterweichen Masse von Unglauben geworden. Wollte versuchen das Offensichtliche zu begreifen, wollte kapieren, wie er lächelnd vor mir stehen konnte, doch es gelang mir nicht.

„Nein Harry, keine Angst. Du träumst nicht. Ich bin jetzt wieder bei dir." Mit schnellen Schritten war er auf mich zugegangen, hatte sich herabgebeugt und mit seiner rechten Hand meine Wange gestreichelt. Die Berührung war von vertrauter Wärme, ließ ein wollbekanntes Kribbeln durch meinen Körper laufen. Ich seufzte.

„Sefie..."

„Ja ich bin es." Wie ein Freund, der nur längere Zeit auf Reisen und nicht angeblich tot war, küsste er mich. Seine Lippen waren so sanft wie eh und je. Seine Zunge genauso verspielt und sehnsüchtig wie immer. Ich konnte ihm nicht widerstehen, war zu durcheinander um meine Abwehr aufzubauen. Selbst wenn Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht und in Sefie's Körper seine Rache an mir vervollständigen wollte, ich wäre machtlos gewesen. Keine Sekunde dachte ich dran, dass Draco auf mich wartete. Keine Sekunde dachte ich dran, dass ich doch entführt worden war. Sämtliche Fragen, die mir schon in der Kehle steckten, schluckte ich herunter und gab mich der Verführung hin. Widerstandslos durften totgeglaubte Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen und mir hastig mein Oberteil vom Leib reißen. Sefie's Küsse waren leidenschaftlicher und fester geworden. Passten sie sich den wilden Händen auf meinem Körper an oder waren es die Hände, die sich seinen heißen Küssen anpassten? Ein kurzes Aufflackern von Verstand wollte mich verleiten etwas zu sagen, doch Sefie's Griff, der die Ausbeulung in meinem Schritt erfasste, löschte diesen Funken aus.

„Harry, ich brauche dich jetzt!"

„Sefie... Du... du bist so anders."

„Bitte lass mich dich einmal verwöhnen." Er hatte jenen Tonfall angeschlagen, bei dem ich ihm nie widerstand. Durch meine Beziehung mit Draco daran gewöhnt unten zu liegen, nickte ich als Zeichen der Zustimmung. Fieberhaft an meinem Hosenbund nestelnd schob er meine Beinbekleidung nur bis zu den Knien herab, verschloss meine Lippen mit einem Kuss und drang vorsichtig in mich ein. Die Sanftheit, mit der Sefie mich nahm, stand im krassen Gegensatz zu der Derbheit des vorangegangenen Vorspiels. Ob es daran lag, dass ich schier den Rest meines Verstandes verlor? Sein Rhythmus, der sich so sehr von Draco unterschied und dennoch auf unbestimmte Weise genauso gewohnt erschien, brachte mich innerhalb weniger Minuten an jenen Punkt ohne Wiederkehr, von dem wohl jedes menschliche Geschöpf seit Beginn eines Liebesspieles träumte. Sefie selbst benötigte noch einige Stöße mehr, bevor auch er sich im Taumel der Leidenschaft ergoss.

Als ich das zweite Mal zu Bewusstsein kam, lag ich wieder auf dem Bett. Eine leichte Decke oder viel mehr ein Tuch aus Seide war über meinen nackten Körper ausgebreitet. Der kalte Schweiß und das Gefühl noch immer etwas von ihm in mir zu spüren, ließen mich erkennen, dass ich nicht geträumt und nicht halluziniert hatte. Sefie lebte. All die Fragen, die durch den verdrängenden Akt der Leidenschaft untergegangen waren, tauchten wieder in meinem Geist auf. Wie konnte Sefie noch leben, wo ich mich doch an jedes Pixel des Zeitungsfotos erinnern konnte? Sein Gesicht, zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Sein schöner Körper gebrochen, verschmutzt und mit Blut entweiht. Meine Anwesenheit auf seiner Beerdigung. Mein Kummer, mein Schmerz, mein Leid. War es alles nur ein kleines perfides Spiel von Sefie gewesen? Wollte er mich brechen, doch wenn ja, weshalb? Mit wackligen Knien stand ich auf. Hielt mich mit dem Seidentuch bedeckt, drehte und wendete mich auf der Suche nach meinen Kleidern, doch sie waren weg. Entschlossen wickelte ich den Stoff um meine Hüfte, so dass meine Bedeckung mich ein wenig an eine Toga erinnerte. Ich wollte Sefie suchen. Wollte nicht warten, bis jemand, bis er kam und mir die Sachlage erklärte. Ich wollte Antworten und ich wollte sie jetzt! Energisch schritt ich auf die Tür zu und fast rechnete ich damit, dass Sefie wieder im Rahmen stand, doch da war niemand. Ein langer Gang eröffnete sich mir. Vorsichtig, da ich nicht wusste, auf wen ich stoßen könnte, ging ich den Flur entlang. Die Bilder an den Wänden betrachte ich nur flüchtig. Es waren Zaubererfotos und so wie es mir schien, waren es allesamt finster dreinblickende Gesellen. Am Ende des Ganges kam ich an eine Treppe und konnte zwischen oben und unten wählen. Wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass Muggels bei Feuer immer nach unten fliehen sollten, die mich veranlasste, das Gleiche zu tun. Das Haus war wirklich schön. Trotz meiner Angst (da unbewaffnet), trotz meiner Wut (weil Sefie lebte) und dem Einsehen, dass ich ein Idiot war (weshalb hatte ich mich verführen lassen?), blieb mir die Eleganz und die Schönheit meines Gefängnisses nicht verborgen.

Erst als ich ein leises Stimmengewirr in den unteren Etagen hörte, bekam mein Laufen eine bewusste Richtung. Je näher ich den Stimmen kam, umso besser konnte ich sie verstehen und sie verdeutlichten mir, dass ich sie kannte. Zwar vermochte ich nicht die Worte zu erkennen, doch ich wusste, dass Sefie mit jemanden sprach und wie ich dem kehligen Lachen entnahm, scherzte. Eifersucht und Schmerz zog mein Herz zusammen. Hatte Sefie deshalb seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, weil er mich für immer loswerden wollte? Doch selbst wenn, warum hatte er mich entführen lassen? Und was zur Hölle hatte ein Muggel wie Sefie mit Todessern zu tun? Oder... Ich wollte den Gedanken nicht weiterführen... Doch was, wenn Sefie der neue Anführer der Todesser war? Was wenn alles, was er mir jemals gesagt hatte, erlogen war? Wenn er mich zu einem Spielball seiner Launen gemacht hatte? Eine leicht angelehnte Tür versperrte mir nur noch den Weg zu meinen Antworten und es brauchte mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, bevor ich die Kraft und den Mut fand in das Zimmer zu treten.

**oooOooo**

Der Schock traf mich hart, heftig und unvorbereitet. Mein Magen rebellierte und es gelang mir nur mit Mühe, meine Magensäure wieder den Hals hinunter zu schlucken. Das blanke Entsetzen musste mir im Gesicht geschrieben sein, zumindest fühlte ich mich so – entsetzt. Erst war ich der Ansicht, dass ich träumte, halluzinierte oder einfach unter den Nachwirkungen von irgendwelchen Drogen oder Zaubertränken litt, doch es war die Wirklichkeit. In einem riesigen Raum, der von unzähligen Kerzen erleuchtet war und dessen Wände in Weiß und Gold gehalten waren, stand ein protziger Thron, auf dem mein Sefie saß. Sefie komplett in schwarz gekleidet, bildete einen krassen Gegensatz zu der Helligkeit des Raumes. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare hingen ihm offen über seinen Schultern und seine braunen Augen, die ich immer besonders an ihm geliebt hatte, bohrten sich in meine Augen. Doch, oh Merlin, der Mann dort, der bei Sefie war... es... es war Draco! Dort stand mein Engel, mein Freund, der Mann den ich vor wenigen Stunden betrogen hatte und schmiegte sich an Sefie. Auch Draco hatte sein Merk auf mich gerichtet und ich schluckte. In seinen blauen Tiefen konnte ich eine Finsternis erkennen, die ich seit unserer Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Tja und fast so als wollten sie mir den Gnadenstoß verpassen, küssten sich die beiden Menschen, die mir auf diesem Planeten und in diesem Leben am meisten etwas bedeuteten. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie sich feurig, nach mehr verzehrend abknutschten. Mein Herz brach, mein Denkvermögen verschwand – Harry Potter löste sich in Luft auf.

Ein Wimmern verließ meine Kehle und ich sank auf die Knie. Es war Draco, der auf mich zukam, mich an den Händen fasste und mich zu Sefie zog, der noch immer lasziv auf seinem Thron saß. Bisher hatte noch keiner gesprochen. Meine Zunge verweigerte mir den Dienst und hätte sie das nicht, mein Gehirn war noch immer zu keiner Reaktion imstande.

„Oh Harry", seufzte Sefie, strich mir eine Strähne Haar aus dem Gesicht und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich spürte, dass er hart war. Seine Erregung rieb sich auffordernd an meinem Po. Ein Zittern durchlief meinen Körper. Was sollte ich tun? Wie sollte ich mich verhalten? Meine Überlegung brach, als Draco sich von hinten fest an mich schmiegte. Da war ich – eingeklemmt zwischen den zwei Männern, die mir mein Leben bedeuteten.

„Harry, entspann dich. Du hast noch viel zu lernen." Sefie's Stimme war ein sinnliches Zusammenreiben der Stimmbänder.

„Sefie... ich... ich verstehe nicht..."

„Das macht nichts, dass brauchst du auch nicht." Er küsste mich. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich unsagbar sanft in meinen Mund und noch während Sefie das tat, konnte ich fühlen wie Draco mir mein Ohrläppchen zärtlich anknabberte. Berauscht von dieser Wendung, hatte ich doch geglaubt sterben zu müssen, trug mich ihre Leidenschaft hinweg. Vier Hände ertasteten im gleichen Atemzug meinen Körper, leises Murmeln zauberte mir mein Bettlaken weg. Nackt, ungeschützt und mit erwachendem Leib, gab ich mich ihnen hin. Bald konnte ich nur noch Draco und Sefie wahrnehmen. Draco, wie er mir meine Wirbelsäule mit der Zunge entlang fuhr. Sefie, der meinen Hals liebkoste. Draco, der jetzt leicht an meinem Steißbein saugte und dann mit seinem Mund anfing meinen Po zu verwöhnen. Sefie, dessen stolzes, hartes Glied pochend unter mir bebte und um Einlass bat. Draco, der meinen Oberkörper zurück bog und mich küsste, während Sefie mich so dirigierte, das er langsam in mir versank. Und dann wieder Draco der sich enger an mich presste und mit seiner Hand zu meiner Erektion ging und diese fest massierte. Sefie, dessen Hüfte sich bewegte und mich rhythmisch penetrierte. Dann wieder Draco, der nun ebenfalls sein Glied an meinen Po drängte, der seinen steifen Schaft zwischen meinen Pobacken bewegte, während mich Sefie nahm. Berauscht ließ ich alles mit mir geschehen. Ich liebte sie. Liebte jeden auf seine Art, wollte nicht und konnte nicht von ihnen lassen. Ihre Körper erquickten mich, führten mich in eine neue Sphäre der Leidenschaft. Ja, sie brachten mich gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt und ich schrie. Schrie meine Lust hinaus. Mein Leib erschlaffte vor Erschöpfung. Für mich war der Sex, die Erkenntnis und Sefie's Auferstehung zu viel gewesen, mein Geist driftete hinweg in die Welt der schwarzen Schatten.

**oooOooo**

Heute sitze ich wie jeden Tag am Fenster meines goldenen Käfigs. Die Welt da draußen ist grau. Wenn ich möchte kann ich all das Leid sehen und all das Feuer, das die brennenden Häuser bieten, doch mein Augenmerk weigert sich. Meine Ohren lehnen es ab, die Schreie der Muggel zu hören, die Tag ein, Tag aus von den Todessern gefoltert werden. Ihre Qualen dringen nicht bis in mein Herz vor. Ich habe resigniert. Sefie ist der Sohn Voldemorts. Er ist gekommen um seinen Vater zu rächen und um dessen Pläne zu verwirklichen. Und er hat es geschafft. Der Krieg auf den Straßen tobt. Die wenigen Überlebenden des Zaubererministeriums versuchen verzweifelt mit den Mitgliedern des „Phönixordens" gegen die Todesser anzukommen, aber sie haben keine Chance. Sefie's Macht ist stärker, als die seines Vaters und mit Draco an seiner Seite ist er unschlagbar. Draco… Draco, der Sefie schon seit Jahren kennt. Draco, der schon von jeher gewusst hatte, dass er sich niemals Voldemort anschließen würde, sondern immer nur Sefie, für den er geboren wurde.

Sobald ich einschlafe, höre ich die Rufe meiner Freunde. Meine Freunde, die mich anflehen aus der Versenkung aufzuerstehen und endlich meinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten. Ich soll der Retter der Zaubererwelt werden. Wie oft denn noch? Habe ich nicht erst gegen Voldemort bestanden? Soll ich jetzt auch noch Sefie und Draco vernichten? Oh ich weiß, sie legen ihre Hoffnung in mich, doch ich... ich kann nicht. Mein Herz, mein Geist, mein ganzes Sein ist gefangen. Gefangen in der Leidenschaft und Lust, die mir Draco und Sefie jede Nacht zeigen. Wir lieben uns gemeinsam, berühren unsere Körper und ich tue alles, wirklich alles, damit sie mich nicht verlassen. Alles was Harry Potter ist, war und jemals sein wird, braucht zum Überleben die Liebe und die Abhängigkeit von Sefie und Draco. Doch gelegentlich da tut sich der Vorhang auf und in meine Pupillen tritt Licht und Wärme ein und dann in jenen Momenten, da frage ich mich, ob sich das Kämpfen lohnen würde. Doch mein Kampfgeist ist gebrochen und die Trostlosigkeit des Seins, hat mich umfangen und so werde ich hier ewig sein in der Zwischenwelt von Tod und Schein.

**Ende**

Hallöchen

Ich hoffe meine neue FanFiction hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht tut es mir leid. Über Reviews würde ich mich egal ob positiv oder negativ freuen. knuddeltz euch alle

Liebe Grüße

Amunet


End file.
